


In Your Embrace

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Emotional Sex, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marriage, Neck Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome, ear nibbling, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: The war is over and Byleth and Flayn have gotten married. They celebrate the end to their special day by finally going all the way.
Relationships: Flayn/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	In Your Embrace

Reconstruction and restoration after the war had been a tough process, but it was all beginning to pay off. Garreg Mach Monastery was almost fully rebuilt, resembling the pristine place Byleth had so many fond memories of.

It wasn’t surprising that he found himself marrying the love of his life, Flayn, in the very same location that they had first met. It was a joyous celebration, but the day had reached its end and the two had retired to their personal quarters, ready to spend their first night together as a married couple.

When they both entered their room, there was a period of silence as the duo stared at each other. But that didn’t last too long, as Flayn’s smile rapidly grew and she rushed towards her husband, wrapping him in an enormous hug that lasted for some time.

“My love… I can’t believe it… we’re actually married…” She mutters into his chest as Byleth returns the hug without question.

“We are married, Flayn. We will be together forever.” Byleth replies, a warm smile appearing on his face too. 

Flayn backs away from the hug a little, only so she can look at her husband and show him the happy tears forming in her eyes. “I love you… so much, Byleth. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do. I love you too, Flayn.” He responds with haste, no hesitation in his words. 

“I will never tire of hearing you say that!” She tells him, struggling to hold back tears of happiness. 

Byleth wipes the forming water away quickly with a finger, moving his hand upwards after so he can move some hair out of the way. He then plants a tender kiss on her forehead. “And I will never tire of saying it.”

Flayn’s eyes drift away from her husband, a crimson blush forming on her face as she bites her lip. Something is suddenly distracting her. Byleth ponders as to why. Is it due to what he had said? Or perhaps it is something else entirely?

“My love…” she starts, her voice a little quieter than usual. Byleth notices her bashful expression and still cannot figure out what is causing it. “I’ve had the most wondrous wedding. I cannot even begin to describe how magnificent my day has been, but…”

“But?” He asks her, curious at her pause.

“I would like to make this day even more special, if you do not mind.” Flayn answers, her voice ever so slightly stuttering.

“What do you have in mind?” He asks.

“Have you heard of…” she begins before pausing, her blush intensifying in brightness. “...consummating the marriage?”

He takes a few moments to respond, all due to his eyes being lost in Flayn’s adorable face. Once he processes what she has to say, his response is simple and swift.

“Yes, I have.” 

“...then would you…?”

Byleth is beginning to truly notice how nervous her voice is growing, definitely due to the implications behind what she is asking. 

He decides it is best to answer with actions rather than words.

Pulling her back into a hug, he holds her momentarily. Flayn immediately feels calmer upon feeling his comforting figure envelop her, and she notices her nerves are fading away too. She lightly hums as he strokes her hair, his touch always pleasant. She stares up at him, and he stares down at her.

It isn’t long before their lips finally met. Both have desired to be intimate with each other, but there had never been an appropriate opportunity before.

But now? This is their wedding night. Their night. They weren’t going to waste it.

Byleth breaks the kiss and Flayn pouts adorably at him, but that face does not last long.

“You are beautiful, Flayn.” He tells her, smiling brightly. Byleth watches her look away in embarrassment briefly, but she doesn’t waste much time before she turns towards him again, pulling him into a second kiss, this one significantly more full of passion.

Byleth is so caught off guard by the force of Flayn’s kiss that he stumbles a bit backward, prompting his body to sit down on the nearby bed. This disrupts the kiss, but Flayn adaptes fast and climbs on top of him, straddling his body, not wanting their embracement to end anytime soon. 

Both lose track of how long the kiss lasts for, but when it eventually does break, they both are panting vigorously. 

Scanning his wife’s expression, Byleth notices that she is definitely eager to continue, but her brewing nerves are holding her back. 

“Flayn, how are you feeling…?”

“My apologies, my love… I am… quite flustered.” she responds, and her voice backs up her claim. It is adorable, but Byleth can’t help but feel a little worried even though deep down he knows she is okay. “This feeling… is very new to me, but please continue.”

“I feel the same way, my dear.” He answers honestly. “Let’s take this one step at a time, okay? There’s no need to rush. The night is ours.”

With Flayn sitting on top of him, it is easy for Byleth to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a comforting hug. She towers above him somewhat due to their position, but that doesn’t stop them from sharing a light kiss that calms Flayn’s nerves, especially upon seeing her husband’s warm smile afterward.

“May I ask… that you take charge, my love?” Flayn appeals. 

Byleth nods without hesitation and leans in, planting his lips onto her cheek, but he doesn’t stop with a single kiss. He begins planting a series of smooches on her face, trailing down until he passes her chin and reaches her neck. 

The first peck on her neck makes Flayn shiver. She has no idea her neck of all places can be so sensitive. To show her approval, she hugs him just a little tighter. In response, Byleth speeds up, treating his wife’s neck to a shower of smooches. Flayn hums quietly at the sensation, encouraging her husband to not only quicken his pace, but slowly lower himself over time. 

Eventually, he reaches her clothing, stopping his approach. His eyes divert upwards, making eye contact with hers. 

“May I, my love?” He asks for permission.

“Of course, my sweet.” She is more than happy to accept his request.

Due to her clothing being in the way, Byleth has to change his approach. Flayn still firmly latches onto him, so he moves his hands down from her back onto her waist. Then, he begins to raise them.

Flayn knows exactly what he wants to do, but his slow speed is very noticeable. She doesn’t mind it however, as she always adores how gentle he is with her. Undoubtedly, he is nervous himself. While she knows her husband doesn’t express his emotions much, she has picked up on minor cues that indicate his mood. She finds herself staring at his lips and how he is gently biting down on them, signaling his inner nervousness.

“You can touch them, Byleth.” Flayn encourages him, adding an adorable little giggle after.

Her approval is exactly what he needs. His hands rise, eventually landing on two soft mounds that feel significantly squishier than the rest of her body. His fingers sink in, getting a true feel for her size. 

Flayn’s blush has magnified tremendously, but she doesn’t mind as she finds the curiosity on her husband’s face captivating. He is significantly calmer and is definitely starting to enjoy herself, and she is more than happy about it.

“What do you t-think…?” she asks for his opinion, unable to avoid leaking a little stutter too.

“They feel nice…” his response is unsurprisingly predictable, but he continues nevertheless. “Larger than I thought they would be, to be honest. It’s... not bad to say that, is it?”

“N-no, of course not!” Flayn chuckles a little. “I am happy to hear that, in fact. I am very glad you are enjoying them.”

Byleth continues to play with her breasts a little, but it’s clear the clothing in the way is a nuisance to him. 

There’s an easy fix to that problem, but Flayn is nervous about the solution.

Her heart won’t stop pounding, and it isn’t helping how shy she is feeling. 

Flayn knows she is the one who brought up this idea in the first place, so it would be unfair to her husband if she is suddenly unwilling to go all the way. Of course, she has no doubt that if she decides to back away, he would not mind in the slightest, but this is also something she desires. She has to overcome her nerves.

Byleth catches her thinking and watches her carefully. As soon as she notices him staring, she is greeted with his light smile. 

She suddenly feels very foolish and very flustered. There is no reason to be shy! She is with her husband. Her man. He loves her, and she loves him. 

Seizing her newfound confidence, she hops off his lap and returns his smile with a smirk.

“My dear, it would be easier if there were less clothing in the way, would it not?” She questions him, watching his facial expression carefully. His mouth opens slightly as if to say something, but no words come out. It makes her giggle.

She can feel her embarrassment returning, but she uses her willpower to suppress those creeping emotions, focusing on taking her clothes off. She thinks about stripping in a seductive manner, but cannot comprehend how she could do that. Instead, she opts to take off her clothes as fast as possible. 

Byleth doesn’t keep his eyes off her body, watching as more and more of her is exposed to him. He stares at her bare legs, then her shoulders, then her stomach, and finally her chest. 

Her underwear and bra still shields her from being fully nude at this point, and she thinks this is good enough for now. Taking advantage of him being distracted due to her body, she mounts him again, pushing his head a little closer towards her chest, wanting him to focus on her bosom.

“Do you approve, my love?” she inquires, feeling his breathing intensify as she speaks. “Please, do whatever you wish. I am yours.”

Byleth is speechless for a moment, but he soon regains control of himself and smiles. “Flayn, you are absolutely gorgeous.”

Flayn feels her face heat up considerably at the answer, and once again she is resisting the urge to face away from him out of embarrassment. Her husband is such a smooth talker! Or maybe she’s just vulnerable whenever he talks to her sweetly.

While she is lost in her thoughts, Byleth returns his attention to her breasts, being able to see their shape a lot better. His fingers sink into her soft tissue as he continues to play with them for some time. Flayn enjoys the unique sensation, focusing a lot on how surprisingly good it feels to help quench any lingering nerves.

Over time, Byleth grows more and more curious. A hand moves to below her bra and he uses his fingers to create a gap between garment and skin. He slides his hand up and within a matter of seconds, he has an entire hand over her naked breast. Flayn shivers at the touch, for this is the first time anyone has touched her there, but she finds the feeling breathtaking nevertheless. That feeling grows especially as a finger slips over her nipple and begins to rub it. 

“Do they feel good, my darling? Do you enjoy their softness? The way your fingers sink into them?” She asks him a barrage of questions, hoping to sound sexy. She already knows the answer to all these questions, for he has already moved his spare hand to her other breast and is massaging them both. She just wants to hear him say it.

“They feel wonderful, Flayn. I adore them. I really do.” he answers her, looking up at her peachy face as he speaks. She can see signs of fluster on his face too and it satisfies her greatly. “May I…?”

“Do whatever you desire, my love…” she is quick to respond. His need to ask for permission is always adorable, but right now, she just wants him to keep going and going. “If it pleases you, you may do whatever you wish! Please, let there be no more hesitations! Do what you think is right. I want you and I trust you. I will adore anything you do to me, for it is coming from you, the love of my life.”

Byleth’s hesitation is due to wanting their first time to be special; he doesn’t want to make any potential mistakes that might potentially ruin the night for her. But now, he is beginning to realize that Flayn wants, no, needs him. It is now his duty to give his wonderful wife what she wants and desires from him, and he is going to give it his all.

Byleth grips her bra and pushes it upwards, revealing her breasts to him for the first time. Flayn controls herself well and discards the bra in its entirety, allowing her man full access.

He wastes no time with leaning in and sucking a nipple into his mouth, showing that his wife’s words have had an effect on him. Flayn moans instantly at the amazing sensation, gripping her husband’s hair for support while he sucks on such a sensitive spot. She had no idea her nipples could be that delicate! Feeling the pressure of his mouth on them feels nothing short of unbelievable.

Byleth himself is enjoying this new activity, finding satisfaction in sucking away and hearing his wife’s delightful moans in return. The way she sounds is almost addicting, and he craves more of it. 

Keeping her distracted by sucking away on her nipples, Byleth’s hands roam behind her back and creep further down, landing themselves on her butt. Flayn doesn’t seem to notice it at first, but that changes when he squeezes her cheeks, causing her to yelp a little in surprise. She giggles a little afterward though, telling him all is well, for she was just a little caught off guard.

It doesn’t take too long for him to slip his hands under her underwear, a much easier feat compared to her bra. While Byleth nibbles away at her breast, he squeezes and lightly slaps her butt. 

Flayn thinks she is already in bliss, but this extra pleasure is leaving her a little faint, for it feels so ridiculously good. She is unsure what is better. The feeling of his hands on her body? Or the knowledge that her love is the one doing it? Regardless, both are simultaneously incredible.

“Mmm… that feels fantastic.” Flayn mumbles, enticing her husband to feast upon her breasts and squeeze her ass just a little bit more. “...you are more than welcome to go further.”

Of course, Byleth knows he no longer needs permission. This is just her way of vocalizing her needs without saying it, and he is more than willing to accept his wife’s request.

Byleth grips the top of her underwear and begins sliding it down, stopping as it slips past her thighs. Flayn takes over from there, letting it fall to the ground and side stepping out of the last piece of clothing preventing her from being fully nude.

This is the first time Byleth has seen his wife completely naked before. Flayn still feels naturally shy, but she has come this far already, so she takes a deep breath to relax herself. 

Flayn is beginning to notice that her husband’s attention is diverting. His hands focus a lot on her butt, playing with her cheeks as if they were a toy. For this reason, she turns away from him, exposing her rear to him in its entirety so he can do whatever he pleases.

Being completely naked in front of her husband is starting to feel surprisingly pleasant for Flayn. She adores how fascinated he is with her body, and it is doing wonders for her confidence. While she has no doubt about the fascination he has for her body, she wants to hear what he has to say about it firsthand. 

“Do you like what you see, my dear? You can’t seem to keep your eyes off me...” She teases him.

Is he going to say those words she loves so much? She really hopes he will!

“You’re so beautiful, Flayn.” He tells her. “I cannot think of any other word to describe you.”

He did!

“Ah… I adore it so much when you say that, my love. It makes my heart skip a beat…”

Byleth grabs one of her cheeks, pushing it away from the center to expose her most private spots. His spare hand immediately begins to slide across her wet slit, causing a sensation that makes Flayn gasp. Her breathing grows notably unstable as he starts to explore her most sensitive spot. Each touch sends a shiver throughout her body, for she is experiencing electrifying jolts she has never felt before. Just knowing that they are due to the love of her life makes the contact even more pleasurable.

And then, a curious finger slips in, increasing the magnitude of that feeling tenfold.

Flayn thought her nipples were very sensitive, but this? This was tremendous. She had no idea she could feel this good! 

“Are you alright, my love?” Byleth questions her, noticing her frantic shivers and her uncontrollable groaning.

“Yesssss… it feels… ah, I fear… I cannot describe it… but I feel a little dizzy…”

Byleth retreats his finger and Flayn uses this opportunity to return to his lap, sitting her nude body on his still very much clothed one. She leans back on him, taking several deep breaths.

“...I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, my love.” He apologizes.

Flayn finds his comment adorable and reassures him by giggling to what he has to say. “Please do not worry, my love. I was just taken a little aback! You are doing well! Please… I ask that you continue… I believe I am ready once more.”

With Flayn now on his lap, it is significantly easy to touch her. As if to invite him, she spreads her legs a little as his hand approaches, and soon enough, a finger is once again inside her. His spare hand gropes her breast, playing with it lightly as she rests on his shoulder, letting him do all the work. 

This is all new to Byleth, but he has a good judgment for what makes his wife feel good now. If her breathing grows more rugged and she hums louder, he is doing a good job. He is still a little fearful that he might be hurting her, but he has no reason not to believe his wife’s words.

With one finger inside her, he uses the rest to rub the outside of her privates. When a finger grazes over her clit, he feels her body shake. She whispers to him to keep touching it and he is more than happy to accept her request. Byleth finds a routine that results in incredible reactions from his wife.

Flayn is feeling so good that she is beginning to slip off her husband’s lap, but Byleth notices quickly and uses the hand previously on her breast to support her, placing it across her waist instead. The act stabilizes her and Byleth is rewarded with his wife snuggling up towards him some more.

Byleth is curious as to what else he can do to please his wife. As soon as she stabilizes herself, he moves the hand not busy pleasuring her down between her thighs. With Flayn focusing on how good she is feeling, she doesn’t notice his hand’s movement before a finger slides across a hole just a little bit lower.

Flayn expresses shock, but her thoughts are too occupied on how magnificent her pussy feels. That changes when a finger slips a little into her butt and she begins to squirm a little.

“O-oh my…” she murmurs. Byleth isn’t sure if she is enjoying it or not, but he knows how he can find out. He sinks his finger in a little deeper, and simultaneously does the same to her privates. Flayn hums delightfully at the simultaneous penetration. “This feels… strange.. but this also feels surprisingly nice…”

Byleth is good at keeping his desires in check, but seeing his wife in total tranquility is doing things to him. He of course wants to go all the way with her, but he does not want to be too overbearing about it. But right now… it is becoming difficult to resist. 

His wife is beautiful, but he now has a new word to describe her. She is also unbearably sexy. 

The way her most private places feel against his fingers. The way she squirms as he touches her. The way she moans without a fear for her volume. 

Byleth is already severely turned on, but he is reaching a new level of lust.

With Flayn resting against him, it is easy for him to brush his head against hers, prompting her to turn a little towards him. She rests a little higher than him in height, meaning her neck is his for the taking. 

When she feels his lips land on her neck, Flayn too feels like she is losing control. She is being pleasured from below and from on-top. It is a miracle that he is able to multitask so efficiently, but she is naturally not complaining in the slightest.

“Ah… Byleth… keep going…” She encourages his actions. Flayn cannot keep track of the pleasure. Her neck is being embraced. Fingers are slipping in and out of her two lower holes, and her clit is being massaged very well. She cannot even begin to think about what feels the best, for the mixture of different pleasures is making it hard to concentrate. She knows she is approaching her climax, however, and has every intent to warn him.

What she cannot predict is how fast that end would come. The finger inside her suddenly twitches, and it rubs against something very sensitive inside that drives her over the edge.

“Byleth… I’m…!”

Flayn doesn’t care for how loud she moans. All that matters is the immense pleasure echoing through her body. Flayn reaches her orgasm as her body shakes vigorously and her voice leaks her inner satisfaction. Byleth doesn’t stop his movements either, but he listens carefully to how his wife sounds; it stirs something within him.

Eventually, Flayn’s voice starts to cool down as her body fully collapses onto her husband’s. Byleth is forced to retreat his fingers so he can stabilize her again, but he doesn’t mind at all, wanting to prioritize her recovery. He wraps his hands around her stomach, holding her carefully as she pulls him into a kiss. There isn’t much energy on her part, but he can’t blame her at all for that, though he is happy she looks satisfied.

“Byleth… I think I am ready…” She tells him, mustering the sweetest smile on a face drenched in red and sweat.

“Are you certain…?” He asks her, wanting to make certain. “Do you not wish to take a break?”

“I will be fine, my dear.” She quickly assures him. “It would be unfair to leave you waiting. I want you to feel how I just did too.”

Flayn slowly wiggles her way off her husband, facing him with her eyes focusing on his crotch. She almost shies away at the bulge she sees poking out between his legs, but thankfully her own inner lust gives her the courage she needs. 

A hand lands on his crotch and she takes some time exploring his length, but there are limits to what she can do with his clothes still on. 

Flayn grips his shoulders and tugs on his clothing, telling him what she wants him to do. Byleth begins to undress, receiving aid from his wife when appropriate. He is not as shy as she is upon revealing his nude body to hers. If anything, she is the one who grows timid upon seeing how magnificent his body is. 

Byleth is well-toned, and several scars rest across his figure. It isn’t the first time she has seen these scars, for she is the one who helped heal many of these wounds when they were inflicted. She knows Byleth does not regret their presence, and she happily admits they compliment his body well, showing how strong he has become.

But that’s not the main prize she finds herself focused on. His manhood is fully erect, undoubtedly due to reacting to her own body.

She had not mentioned it to him beforehand, but she had definitely felt it against her body when he was playing with her. It was a wonderful addition to the pleasure she has been giving him. Knowing she had physical proof that he was ridiculously turned on by her made her climax that much sweeter.

Her hand returns to his manhood, feeling its hardness for the first time. Her touches are curious and Byleth is more than willing to let her explore, for she let him explore her. 

“Just knowing… this was all due to me… makes me very happy, you know?” She tells him, wrapping it around her hand and slowly moving it up and down. She is aware her technique is probably not the best due to her inexperience, but regardless, he seems to be enjoying it. She too is enjoying observing her man’s… manhood, for the first time, gaining an understanding for what it looks like and how it feels.

“Mmm…” he groans a little. Just hearing his voice distort ever so slightly makes Flayn’s heart pound just a little faster! “I am happy too, my dear.”

Flayn cannot keep her eyes off him. Fantasies grow rampant in her head, and a selfish question brews in her mind.

“...would it be okay if we went straight to the main act?” she asks him. “I apologize… but I feel as if… I cannot control myself for much longer.”

“I understand, Flayn.” Byleth replies to her, flashing her his signature warm smile. She always finds herself smiling too whenever he smiles at her. There was a time where even the slightest grin is rare, but she is happy he has opened up a lot over time. “I too… am beginning to desire that.”

“There is a word for that, my dear. It is called…” she starts, before stopping herself. She smirks mischievously at him, hoping it is enough to disguise how heated she is beginning to feel. “It is called… sexual intercourse.” 

“That’s two words, my love.” He chuckles back. “You can shorten it to ‘sex’, though.”

Hearing him say that so nonchalantly makes her bite her lip. “To hear such words come from your mouth… ah… I am getting a little nervous, I must admit!”

“There is no rush, my love.” He knows exactly what to say to her. He always does. “We will take this one step at a time, okay?”

“...Yes… you’re quite right!” A surge of determination surges throughout her body. “Would it be acceptable if I sat on your lap again while we did this?”

“As long as you are alright with it, then so am I.” He answers truthfully. 

Byleth knowing exactly what to always say does have an unfortunate side-effect. It sometimes leaves her speechless, for she doesn’t always know what to immediately say in response. Thankfully, Flayn has a backup phrase that always works no matter the situation.

“...I love you, Byleth…”

“I love you too, Flayn.”

The two exchange warm smiles with each other, knowing it is finally time to go all the way.

Flayn twists around to face away from him, backing slowly towards his body. He places his hands on her waist to support her as she looks down, noticing his manhood close to her entrance. 

She is starting to definitely feel nervous again, but she knows there is no reason to fear. She is with the most wonderful partner she can ever have. She is married to him and will happily spend the rest of her life with him. She can do this. She wants to do this!

Flayn uses a hand to hold his manhood still. Satisfied with its position, she begins to lower herself. Her lower lips wrap around his head immediately, but there is no pain until she feels herself being opened up. 

Thankfully, it doesn’t feel too bad initially, but she can feel her body begin to ache as more and more sinks inside her over time. 

“Are you feeling okay?” He unconditionally has to ask her.

“Y-Yes… it feels strange… but not unpleasant… I can handle it, I promise.” She tries to reassure him, lightly whimpering. Byleth cannot see it, but believes her expression likely shows discomfort. There is a high temptation to stop, but this is something both he and his wife desire. 

His head is now inside, with more of his shaft opening her up with every passing second. The process is gradual, and Flayn is happy that her husband is letting her take her time.

Just as Flayn feels like she is getting used to how it feels, a sharp pain surges throughout her body. It is so strong that she loses her entire balance and falls down, which has the unfortunate side-effect of forcing her husband’s entire length in. 

Byleth immediately notices how warm and tight his wife’s insides are, but his priority shifts in a matter of seconds. Flayn leans back on his shoulder, her tear-stained eyes staring at him.

For once, he does not know what to say. He feels guilty for bringing his wife close to tears and does all he can to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Her own hands drift to his, gripping onto them tightly.

“I’m… okay…” she tries her best to lower his worries, though her crackly voice said otherwise. “I… will admit it hurts, but… I’ve been through far worse, I promise you that, my love… so please… do not worry, okay? Please…”

He hears the desperation in her voice and it is enough to convince him that all will be well. She is in pain, but she knows she is safe with him and that it will fade.

To distract her from the pain, Byleth embraces her in a small kiss, keeping her thoughts occupied. He can feel her heart beat fast, and her breathing is definitely unstable, but over time, both begin to settle to normality. When she needs to breathe, he plants tiny kisses on her neck, sending delightful shivers throughout her body that help further eliminate the disappearing pain.

It isn’t long before she is smiling joyfully again.

If Byleth had a normal heart, it would undoubtedly be beating rapidly. At the very least, he can smile back to show he is happy too. Flayn nestles her nose against his and they both share a lighthearted chuckle.

“Thank you…” she whispers to him, pecking him on the forehead. “I am… so happy right now! It hurt for a little bit but… I can feel it! We are connected. Do you feel it too, my love?”

Flayn is beyond happy, her grin never faltering. This is what she has been waiting for.

“I do… you feel incredible.” He honestly responds. It isn’t a lie, for her insides are squeezing him almost relentlessly, and the sheer warmth is astonishing. He knows it’ll feel even better if he starts to thrust, but he wants to wait for her to fully adjust first. 

The husband and wife embrace each other with small kisses for a little while longer. Byleth notices how drenched in sweat his wife is, and how messy her hair has become, perhaps due to the frantic movement of her earlier orgasm.

He then makes an interesting observation. He is honestly surprised he hadn’t noticed it earlier. 

Her pointy ears are sticking out. 

As soon as he sees them, he finds himself unable to keep his eyes off them.

He remembers when Flayn revealed her ears to him, and how shy she was about it. It naturally didn’t negatively impact their relationship, for Byleth would always love her and he admitted to her that he found them adorable. If anything, it strengthened their bond, for she trusted him with one of her most private secrets.

He was always curious if they were sensitive to touch.

Perhaps now is the time to satisfy that curiosity.

Byleth tilts his wife’s head towards him, prompting her to lean in for a kiss. He happily accepts the embracement, but when it comes to an end, he moves his mouth to her cheek, planting a series of smooches. Flayn expects him to go down again, but this time, he goes up.

When his soft lips land on one of her ears, she yelps in surprise.

He retreats instinctively, and she rewards him with an adorable pout. Flayn seems hesitant to speak, but she gives in quickly.

“Uhm… I… I ask that… you do that again, please, if you do not mind, of course…”

Flayn leans back on him in a way that makes it easy for him to do exactly what she wants. Her request is absolutely adorable. He has no reason not to answer it.

The texture of her ears are a little bumpy, but it isn’t unpleasant to kiss and nibble against. It’s surprisingly fun, observing a part of her unique heritage up close.

Even if they tasted weird, he’d still be doing it, for the noises coming from his wife are simultaneously adorable and hot. It is doing wonders further down too, for she is wiggling a lot with his dick still deep inside her. 

Perhaps this is the perfect opportunity to begin truly making love.

Byleth retracts his manhood a little, only to push it back in. Flayn definitely notices, but she reacts by encouraging him. An arm reaches behind his neck, pulling him into a lustful kiss with surprising (but not unpleasant by any means) force.

“Keep going…” she encourages him after the kiss ends. “It… doesn’t hurt that much anymore, so… I want you to… do it…”

Byleth is beyond happy to accept her adorable request.

At first, it is slow, and their rhythm is anything but consistent, making things quite sloppy. Byleth, while happy to thrust inside her, is still somewhat hesitant to go too fast. Flayn whimpers from time to time, but those reactions are growing less frequent as time passes.

They don’t mind at all taking their time, for they are exploring each other for the first time and having fun while doing so. The hardest part is over now.

Soon enough, the two are properly having sex. Byleth reaches fairly far into her, pulling most of his length out only to push it back in. Flayn still feels a little sore, but it is nothing she cannot handle.

Due to his wife being fairly light in weight, it is easier for Byleth to do most of the work, but Flayn finds points where it is advantageous to push her body against his, increasing the pleasure both are experiencing. Eventually, they find a rhythm that works for them that maximizes how wonderful they feel.

Both cannot believe that they are truly doing this. Both feel utterly incredible.

They are finally making love to each other. 

Flayn feels the most intoxicated by it all. Her entire body pulses with pleasure. She cannot keep her lips off her husband either.

And whenever she needs to take a break from embracing him, Byleth latches onto her ear as a replacement, nibbling against it and hearing her moan. He isn’t sure if it is his imagination, but Flayn’s voice sounds like it is growing louder. It doesn’t matter either way really, for it is music to his own ears.

Byleth cannot believe how good he feels either. His wife is tremendously tight, which made it difficult to thrust initially, but her wetness helped significantly. Any resistance from inside her was gone and he was free to thrust to his heart’s content.

The pain Flayn is feeling is now minimal, though she still feels a tad sore. She admits internally that having such a large foreign object inside her is something she still needs to adjust to a little bit more, but she cannot deny that she is feeling utterly blissful. Besides, that joyous feeling is only increasing, while any pain is dissipating quickly. The fact he is eagerly sinking himself deep inside her with minimal drawback lets her know it won’t be long before her body grows used to it all.

She tries not to think about the slithers of pain much, for the pleasure is far stronger.

The way he pushes deep inside her, knocking on the door to her womb, emits a moan out of her body every single time he thrusts. She cannot get enough. She knew sexual intercourse was meant to feel amazing, but she didn’t know it would feel this good. 

Most importantly, she is sharing her first time with the man she loves. Flayn knows she could not ask for a more beautiful end to a beautiful day. 

Thanks to the position they are in, they can see their connection well, and they most definitely can hear it. While their groans are definitely the highlight of their melody, the sloppy sounds of their embracement are certainly not forgotten either.

“Byleethhhh…” Flayn moans into his neck, her voice leaking how heavenly she is feeling. “I loooooveeee youuuu…”

He isn’t sure if she’s speaking lustfully or lovingly. Perhaps it is a mixture of both, but regardless, he provides her with the response she craves, meeting her with a passionate kiss. He continues to thrust in and out of her while doing so, forcing beautiful moans to be let out into his mouth.

Flayn is frantically moving, trying her best to bounce with him, finding the simultaneous thrusts incredible. It is admittedly difficult to thrust alongside him, but that is due to her succumbing to the pleasure the most out of the two.

She is feeling so joyus that she almost falls off several times, but eventually she reaches her physical limit, resting her entire being on her husband as he takes over. 

Byleth wants nothing more than to give his wife the best experience possible. He faces his own struggles however, as the pleasure is overwhelming him too, but he tries her best regardless. 

He focuses on her tits, hungrily playing with them, specifically by pinching her nipples. It is an efficient way to satisfy his wife while keeping her stable on his lap. Flayn naturally approves of this motion herself and he knows this as her voice leaks her satisfaction.

Flayn’s unpredictable head movements sometimes mean there is an opportunity for a passionate kiss. Both husband and wife are so tremendously turned on that they have no problem with even using their tongues, letting their mind melt under the love-making. Whenever her mouth isn’t available, one of her ears usually is, and Byleth has no problem with caressing with it by using his own mouth.

By this point, Byleth is able to thrust in and out of her almost by instinct. Her unending moans provide him with determination to bring her to another orgasm, and perhaps to his first as well.

He knows his own end is approaching fast. Her insides are tremendously hot and wet, and the way they squeeze his cock relentlessly is immensely pleasurable.

Byleth decides to speed up his thrusting, using all the energy he has left. 

It drives Flayn absolutely mad.

He has never heard her moan, no, scream that loudly before. He can feel her tighten up even more, which feels simultaneously unbearable and absolutely astonishing. It’s a bizarre feeling, but it is something he could grow addicted to.

“Byletthhhhh… I’mmm soooo cloooseeee...”

Her voice distorts with each word, and it sounds so hot. 

He is the one doing this to her. He loves that he can share this moment of intimacy with her. He loves that it’s her making him feel this good. He will never grow tired of her. He loves her! 

She loves that he is the one making her scream like this. She loves that it’s him. She loves it so much! She knows she needs nothing but her husband by her side for the rest of their days. She loves him!

Byleth grits his teeth as he tries to desperately keep his breathing in check, but it is growing increasingly difficult. If it wasn’t for his incredible willpower, he too would be in a similar state to his wife.

Flayn of course knows how unstable she is at the moment. She feels like she is losing control over her body, but she doesn’t care. She doesn’t mind that he is seeing her in this state. She is hoping it is turning him on, and she has a pretty good idea it is. Even during her frantic haze, she has noticed how he is trying his best to withhold his emotions. 

She knows how she could get it out of him.

Flayn smashes her lips against his, meeting him in perhaps the sloppiest kiss yet. The two fight for supremacy, both wishing to overwhelm the other with their mouths, but there is no victor. The kiss breaks. The two stare at each other and the slobber that stains the other’s faces. Satisfying but lustful smirks begin to form. 

“My love… I am… ah… going to…” she tells him, her face covered in the deepest red yet.

Byleth is breathing heavily thanks to the kiss and she adores watching his pleasured face so close. This was what she wanted to see.

“Flayn… I am too... “ He tells her, holding onto her for dear life, as if he is about to collapse himself.

“Wrap me… in your embrace, my love… never let go… I want… a child! Please, let everything out… let us truly become one…” she begs him between breaths, though it is clear that she is trying her best not to collapse either. She holds onto him tightly because of it, and he does the same to maintain his own balance.

Byleth listens carefully to every single word she has to say. He takes a small moment to respond, for he wishes to answer the best way he can.

He wants to make this night special. He knows of something he can say to help make his wish a reality.

“I will… Cethleann…”

Flayn almost looks like she is about to cry with joy at his response. He could not have chosen a more perfect response.

His answer distracts her from her incoming orgasm for long enough that it hits her like a tidal wave, overwhelming her body in its entirety. Flayn screams upon feeling her strongest orgasm yet, her vision growing blurry as she loses herself to the mind-boggling pleasure.

Byleth feels her inner walls tighten incredibly, squeezing him hard enough that it brings him to the edge. He groans loudly, unleashing a river of semen deep into her womb, painting her insides white. It isn’t the first time he has ever orgasmed before, but this is certainly the best one he has ever had. 

Both lose track of how long their moments of pure joy last for, but they share it together. Her orgasm enhances his by squeezing him dry, and his enhances hers by filling her up her insides. They embrace each other’s pleasure, amplifying their own dramatically.

But eventually, Flayn’s body begins to calm down, and Byleth lets out one final shot of cum, signalling the end of their dual orgasms.

Byleth collapses onto his back, taking Flayn down with him. She does not object in the slightest, staggering off his body and onto the bed herself, stretching in order to quench her aching body.

The duo remain laid down in silence for a few minutes, both needing time to themselves to recover from the first time they had ever made love. Endless thoughts traverse through their minds while they recover, but they share one pure emotion that triumphs over any other. 

Happiness.

Soon enough, they regain some degree of consciousness and level-headedness, resulting in them truly realizing what had just happened.

Noticing how shy his wife is now acting, Byleth quickly assumes it is due to what they had just done.

...but he is wrong.

“...Byleth… you called me Cethleann…” She sounds like she’s almost about to cry as she says it.

“...I did. Is that… alright?” He questions, truly hoping he hasn’t made a mistake.

“O-Of course it is!” She replies immediately, rushing over to him and wrapping him in a hug, even though her body begged her not to do it. “I was just so surprised! That is… the first time you have called me that…”

“It just felt… right.” He admits truthfully.

“You are… oh my… I feel like I’m going to faint! It has been so long…” She retreats from the hug, adjusting her position so she can relax a little. 

Her entire body aches tremendously, but that doesn’t matter right now. She feels stupidly giddy and happy. She wants to hop off the bed and dance! Has she ever been more happy in her life? She honestly thinks she hasn’t been. 

“I remember you said to keep it a secret, but since we are here alone…” He starts, conjuring up a warm smile after he pauses. He faces her, greeting her with that smile she adores so much. “I thought it would be good to call you that.”

“Byleth… my love, I cannot ask for a more perfect husband.” She tries her best to suppress the desire to truly cry.

Flayn is beginning to lose track of how many emotions she is feeling, but she knows she will never forget how happy she is feeling right now.

“Flayn… no, _Cethleann_ , I could not ask for a more perfect wife. You are incredible.” He replies, smiling so warmly at her. She notices it is perhaps the biggest smile he has ever given her. “Knowing I am now married to you… it makes me feel a little faint myself, honestly. I love you dearly.”

“I… I must apologize, this is all so surreal. Everything is… I just… I cannot believe today actually happened…” She responds, lying down on his lap. His hand instinctively moves to her hair, stroking it gently.

“I am happy I will get to spend the rest of my days with you.”

He is doing it again! He knew how to respond to her perfectly. 

Flayn knows she is so close to crying. So close! She has to think of something to distract herself.

Then she realizes.

She shoots up, looking at him with an expression of determination.

“Oh, but you must not call me Cethleann in public!” She almost yells to him, with a hint of an authoritative tone, but it sounds adorable with her voice. “If word were to get out that I am Saint Cethleann… well, I am unsure what would happen truthfully, but it is best to keep it a secret.”

“Of course. That isn’t a problem.” He will of course keep any secret his wife wants to tell him.

“...but naturally, I.. would not mind if you called me that when we were alone.” She continues, growing incredibly bashful. “I… would actually prefer that… as it makes it more special. So please… whenever we are alone like this, call me Cethleann.”

“I will, Cethleann.”

She is trying so hard right now not to cry with happiness. 

“I… ask that you take a ten-minute break from calling me Cethleann!” She suddenly requests, speaking with great haste. “Ah… I just fear my heart needs time to recover from the three times you have said it already…”

Byleth simply chuckles, guiding her into a hug that she melts into. She finally sets free her tears, and he even cries a little too.

He could not ask for a more perfect partner.

She could not ask for a more perfect partner.

Both are ready to spend the rest of their lives together, with however many children they are to be gifted with.

There will be ups and downs, but they will be ready for it.

For they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
